Light it Up
by DayMoon89
Summary: Bolin and Iroh watch the fireworks for the anniversary celebration from the top of the city. Broh/Boroh, in honor of 4th of July, one-shot


_This is honor of 4th of July Enjoy!_

* * *

Iroh sat perched on a stone located on the sidelines of the practice area as he watched Bolin practice his Metalbending. He'd gone to as many of Bolin's practices as he could since Lin agreed to teach him. He came for moral support and just for the joy of watching his Earthbender perfect such a hard skill.

Bolin turned to catch Iroh's gaze causing him to blush and mess up the form he was working on. The general laughed inwardly at the boy's bashfulness. "Bolin, pay attention," Lin barked.

"Yes sir, uh ma'am, chief," Bolin stumbled. He returned to finishing the form, leaving the piece of metal crushed. Lin nodded her head in approval, Bolin beamed in excitement at this. Then, she moved on to the next one, having Bolin try and use the whips that they used in the Force. At first, he struggled to get them to move, but after a while he had them flying.

Iroh watched entranced as Bolin bent the metal whips almost as professionally as the metal cops themselves. The general was glad that Bo was doing so well at Metalbending. In the beginning, he was nervous because Bolin hadn't had proper training when he began Earthbending, so he didn't know if he could adjust to the change. But he was doing so well; Iroh knew there were no problems.

"Alright that's enough for today, you've improved greatly Bolin, nice job," Lin explained. Bolin gave a respectful bow to his sifu, before bouncing off towards Iroh. The general wrapped his arms around the muscular boy, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"She's right, Little Soldier Boy," Iroh began, "You've improved so much." Bolin beamed once more; he took the general's hand in his and led him back to the temple. They walked peacefully down the trails, passing a few air acolytes along the way.

"You're going to the anniversary celebration tonight, right," Bolin asked hopefully. Iroh smiled and kissed him on the forehead.

"'Course I am, I wouldn't miss it for the world," Iroh answered. The Earthbender pulled Iroh in for a deep kiss, he felt him smile against his lips as he slipped his tongue inside his mouth bringing them closer. Iroh could be so sweet sometimes.

* * *

Downtown Republic City was so full of people it felt like if you breathed to deep the person next to you would pass out. It seemed everybody and there brother had shown up for the anniversary of the defeat of Amon and the Equalists. But being friends with the Avatar had its perks so Korra and her band of friends had nice breathable space for them to spend the celebration.

Bolin sat curled up in Iroh's lap under their tree. Each couple sat in a similar fashion, Korra with Mako, and Asami with her new relationship with Tahno. The two had automatically got along when Korra returned his bending, and Tahno was able to keep level-headed with his bending because of Asami. It was sweet to see them together, especially after Asami's major heartbreak.

Pema and Tenzin watched over the children as they ran around with sparklers. Although Tenzin had to intervene when Meelo began to chase a possum-squirrel with his. Lin was idly chatting with Bumi over by the pond, they had not seen each other in years and it was nice that two childhood friends could talk again.

"This is nice," Iroh mused. Bolin settled closer on Iroh's chest, showing that he agreed. The park was full of people and shining sparklers which lit up the night sky as the sun began to set. It was a very nice sight.

"It is, I could just stay here forever," Bolin answered, then paused, "Actually, I couldn't, come on I want to show you something." He hopped up and offered a hand to Iroh, pulling him up. Without letting go of his hand, Bolin set off into the ground dragging the general behind him.

"Hey Bo, where ya going," he heard Mako call. Turning slightly back to the group he answered: "We'll be right back."

They continued on, squeezing through the tight crowd. After a few minutes, they were alone walking on the opposite side of Republic City; no one was here because of the celebration, so they got to Bolin's mysterious location much quicker. "May I ask where we are going," Iroh inquired the further they got away.

"You'll find out," Bolin replied smiling. Soon enough, they arrived at the newly restored pro-bending arena. Iroh looked at him curiously, but Bolin just smiled and walked inside. It was mostly empty except for a few workers; Bolin was a pro-bender and was welcomed to be there whenever he needed.

"Close your eyes," Bolin instructed as they reached the fourth and final set of stairs. Iroh obeyed and let Bolin guide him to wherever it was they were headed.

"Alright open them," he said kindly. Iroh slowly blinked his eyes open and was surprised by sight he saw. They were on a balcony on the top floor it gave a perfect view of the whole city, all the lights and building. It really put a whole new spin on it, one that Iroh could never have guessed he'd see.

"It's beautiful," Iroh said wistfully.

"I know, I used to come here after all our matches, it calmed me, and it's the perfect place to watch fireworks," Bolin explained. Iroh pulled him close for a kiss; Bolin wrapped his arms around the general's shoulders bringing him closer. The first explosion in the sky caused Bolin to jump and pull Iroh's hair.

Bolin blushed as Iroh rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry about that," Bolin murmured.

"It's fine, though unexpected," Iroh said laughing fondly. They both turned to watch the fireworks as they lit up the sky. Blue, green, red, pink, yellow, gold flashes exploded in several forms.

"I love fireworks," Bolin looked up into the sky in awe. Leaning of the balcony, Iroh watched Bolin as he stared up into the sky, a childish wonder in his eyes. Moments later, Bolin finally looked down to see Iroh's eyes on him, and blushed.

"How about we try again," Iroh suggested. This time as they kissed Bolin managed not to jump when the firework exploded above their heads.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you like it, I'm still a little awkward with writing Broh but I'm getting the hang of it. I'll be posting other one shots for my other couples, I will be posting those soon! Please R&R! And spread the love, Brohs!**


End file.
